tf2_crapfandomcom-20200213-history
TF2 Air
TF2 Air is a video created by EthioMod. It is by far his most popular video. The video is about the TF2 characters taking a chaotic plane trip while chaos is going on in the plane. A sequel TF2 Air 2. Summary The video starts with Demoman opening his eye and slowly turns his head, only to see a Heavy holding a teapot saying, "it's tea time". And burns Demoman's face with the steaming hot teapot. After that, we see the two pilots of the plane which is a Heavy and a Soldier getting ready to take off. We then see a beautifully Gmod created scene of the plane taking off. We hear Francis say, "I hate planes". 15 minutes later at 30,000 feet, a Scout all hyped up passes through the plane's hallway and goes up to Intelligent Heavy and does a pop quiz asking, "how long does it take to eat my sandwich?" Intelligent Heavy slowly takes out his sandvich, and the Scout says, "sorry times up", and Intelligent Heavy says "wait" which frustrates the Scout and the Scout starts pestering Francis saying "you seeing this?" Francis tries to ignore but the Scout continues. Until finally, he get's Francis's attention, and asks if he's seeing this. Francis responds, "you know what? I just realized I don't care". Francis shoots the Scout, a Spy was looking at Scout saying "Oh dear." A Sniper shows up along with another on. And pulls out an apple. A RED Spy see's the apple and asks Sniper if he could eat his apple. The Sniper says, "okay". And the Spy enthusiastically takes the apple out of Sniper's hands with his mouth and starts nom-nom-noming away and his head randomly explodes. A shocked Heavy goes up to the headless Spy corpse and says "Spy is dead", followed with one of the Snipers saying "Yeah that seems about right!" Later, we see Louis looking around making sure no one is watching, he get's out of his seat and goes into the bathroom to take pills. Unaware that RubberFruit was watching. Louis get's ready to take his pills. But RubberFruit is right behind him looking down at him. Louis slowly turns around and attempts to scream before RubberFruit covers his mouth with his hand. The Soldier takes one of his pills and says "these pills are mine". Louis responds "no way man"! Which anger's RubberFruit. The next thing we hear is Louis screaming. We go back to the two pilots and the Soldier pilot says that they're going to land. So the plane starts going downward. And back inside the plane, we see the Scout that was shot by Francis still alive and is sitting in one of the plane's seats looking at his wound. Coach appears and and starts speaking non-English to the Scout which annoys him causing him to flip him off and calls him a fat ass. And Couch punches him in the face. As a Blue Spy is looking at a flag with Robin Walker's face on it. A Demoman throws up on one of the plane's seats for getting drunk like always, and Spy makes a disgusted sound, and the Team Captain Soldier was not happy about that and Demoman says "Sorry." But he throws the Demoman out of the plane. It starts raining, and the pilots can't see. They yell out, "gear forward", and take out the plane's wheels. Heavy yells out, "not good". And we see a Wheatly and Soldier pretending he's a robot looking at the Earth from space, And we zoom back to the plane and suddenly the video crashes and we see a Windows crash screen pop up on the screen saying, "Due to over-dramatization, the fucking video just crashed. Fuck Gmod. P.S. Go fuck yourself and your fucking puppy you scrawny little spit fuck". Once that's over, we see the plane landing as a Medic waves to the people on the plane. The plane finally lands, and Heavy and Soldier gives each other thumbs up. Category:Videos Category:Videos by EthioMod